


Love

by parknerislife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, i know the timelines don't match pls don't hurt me, we straight up ignored a ton of the canon for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknerislife/pseuds/parknerislife
Summary: Peter doesn't understand why people choose to love when it brings so much pain.orI still don't know how to write a summary





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes I realize that hahaha the timeline doesn't match for IW and EG but I'm just gonna ignore that because I needed to for this story to work.  
> Enjoy!

Love.

 

Everybody from birth seems to have an unhealthy obsession with being in love. Peter being Peter never really understands it. Peter knows that love brings pain. He loved his parents. He loved Uncle Ben. They died and Peter had three holes in his heart from their loss. Peter loves Aunt May sure but he just doesn’t understand why anyone would choose to fall in love with another person. 

 

Peter meets Ned his freshmen year at Midtown. They become instant best friends. It had been six months since the spider bite, five and a half since Ben’s death and he was finally starting to feel normal. Well as normal as he could being you know Spider-Man. Peter and Ned spend all their time together. They go to each other’s houses and build lego sets. Ned (accidentally) finds out that Peter is Spider-Man. They become brothers. And throughout his freshmen year Peter begins to understand why people choose to love others. He chooses to love Ned as his brother and slowly Peter begins to understand. 

 

MJ starts to hang out with them sophomore year. Michelle Jones is one of the best people on this planet in Peter’s mind. She quickly figures out that Peter is Spider-Man and Peter quickly figures out that he has a not so subtle crush on her. Peter is happy to find that MJ also likes him as more than friends and they start dating. MJ is Peter’s first kiss, his first girlfriend, his first everything. MJ is Peter’s first love. Even when they break up they are still best friends and Peter still loves her but now it’s more like a love for a sister than a partner. Slowly Peter begins to understand more and more what love is and why people choose to love. 

 

Harley Keener crashes into Peter’s life like Tony Stark crashed into his garage all those years ago during junior year. The connection they form is an instant one. When they are at a party and Harley finally works up the courage to kiss Peter, all Peter can feel is the fire burning through him as he realize’s he never wants to let Harley go. Peter falls hard and fast which, in this case, isn’t a bad thing because Harley fell just as hard just as fast, maybe even faster. They were going on a field trip that year when Peter sees a spaceship, when Peter goes into space to help the wizard, when Thanos snaps his fingers, and Peter doesn’t return home. Peter’s last thoughts before turning to complete dust was  _ I love you Harley.  _

 

They come back. Peter fights alongside Tony Stark the man who he loved as his father and who loved him as a son. He watches Tony Stark die in front of him to save the rest of the world. He goes to his funeral where he is finally reunited with Harley. Peter Parker meets Morgan Stark his sister and the little girl Peter has decided he would do anything for and so would Harley. Peter doesn’t cry at the funeral but later when he and Harley get back to STARK towers he sobs as Harley holds him close knowing the feeling of losing yet another loved one. 

 

One year later and Peter, Ned, MJ, and Harley are graduating from highschool. They get their diplomas and are spending the weekend at another cabin not too far from Morgan and Pepper’s to celebrate. Peter and Harley have been living together on their own floor of STARK tower the whole year since Mr. Starks will was read and they learned they were both to inherit a third of the company each along with Morgan, of course. Ned and MJ are asleep while Peter and Harley are outside just enjoying being in each other’s company. Peter turns and suddenly Harley is on one knee asking Peter to marry him and of course Peter says yes, he’s known he was going to marry Harley since the day they met. They wake Ned and MJ who freak out with them. 

 

Six months later and May and Pepper are walking both boys down the aisle. May next to Peter who’s next to Harley who’s next to Pepper. MJ is Harley’s best man and Ned is Peter’s. After the ceremony is complete Peter knows he finally understands. He finally understands why people choose to love. Because although it will bring heartbreak when you lose a loved one, loving someone like Peter loves Harley is worth the pain, especially if it means Peter gets to spend his life with someone this amazing, this special, with someone he loves. Peter finally understands love and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
